The Reason
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: Short Songfic based off Hoobastank's 'The Reason'. KiGo.


DISCLAIMER: All intellectual properties are owned by their respective owners and are being used without permission. I am receiving no form of payment for their use.

Kim Possible: The Reason

"Damn it..." Shego swore, sitting on a balcony overlooking a tropical island paradise. "Why can't I just put it out of my mind..?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head violently to clear her mind of the sight of Kim's hurt expression. They had faced off yet again thanks to Doctor Drakken's seemingly endless procession of doomed-from-design devices and after their usual banter Shego had gone too far...

FLASHBACK...

"Looks like I'm gonna have to kick your sorry butt again, Kimmie." Shego said.

"Please, like you beat me?" Kim asked.

"Always do. Your cheerleader-fu is a joke." Shego said and Kim jerked back at the insult.

END FLASHBACK...

"I'm sorry, princess..." Shego said softly as she stared at the blank page. For almost twenty minutes, she had stared at the plain white surface with the fountain pen in hand and had tried to think of what she wanted to write but drew a complete blank. She sighed and walked to the window before opening it and leaning out, resting her forearms on the sill. "I'm so sorry..."

She blinked as she heard singing and looked down to see a henchman walking along and singing to himself as he pushed a cart full of garbage.

"HEY!" She shouted and he stopped before looking up.

"Huh?" He said.

"What was that you were singing?" She asked.

"Uh... 'The Reason' by Hoobastank... Why?" He asked.

"Nothing..." She said and retreated from the window..."

"Sometimes I wonder about the people I work for..." He said and walked off while singing another song.

IN SHEGO'S ROOM...

"It's perfect..." She said as she opened a browser window on her computer and started searching.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"Done..." She said and smiled at her handiwork before folding it and sealing it in an envelope. She walked to the door, pulled it open, and walked to the henchman's break-room. As she opened the door, eight men looked over at her simultaneously. "Who went on break first?"

"Me," A man said, holding up his hand.

"I need you to do something. Come with me." She said and he stood up.

ELSEWHERE, TWO HOURS LATER...

Kim sat quietly in her room, reading a book as she reclined on her bed.

"Kimmie?" Doctor Ann Possible said from the far side of the door.

"Yeah?" Kim said.

"Can I open the door, honey?" She asked and Kim blinked before putting down the book and turning to face the door.

"Sure..." Kim said and watched as the door opened. Moments later, a henchman in full uniform walked into the room holding an envelope in his hand.

"This is for you," He said, holding out the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Kim asked.

"I've been requested not to divulge that and to insist that you not read it until I have left." He said. "The author did not want me to witness your reaction."

She looked at the envelope for a long moment and then took it from the man who turned and walked out without another word. She walked over to her desk and picked up a letter opener before slicing along the top and taking out a folded piece of parchment that she unfolded.

**Kimmie;**

**I've tried so hard to come up with the words that I wanted to say to you but nothing seemed right to me... that was until I heard a henchman singing a song that captured my feelings exactly... So here it goes...**

**I'm not a perfect person, there's many thing I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be; A reason to start over new... And the reason is you...**

**You're the reason I want to start over.**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you; it's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through; I wish I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new... And the reason is you...**

**The pain I've caused you haunts me every day and the guilt I feel is tearing me up inside...**

**I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be; A reason to start over new... And the reason is you... I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do;  
And the reason is you...**

**Kimmie... I'm so sorry for everything I said to you and I wanted to ask you to please forgive me... I was afraid that if I let out my true feelings that you would think less of me but I can't stand to hide it anymore... there are few people who I would say I respect and fewer still who I would call my equal... and you are both. I respect your fighting abilities... I respect your gymnastic skills... and I respect your dedication to your friends... I just wish I had someone like you who I knew would be there for me if I needed them...**

Kim stared at the carefully crafted script for a long moment, wondering at the words that were written and wracking her brain trying to uncover some hidden meaning.

**I know that things will probably never end up how I want them to... but I was wondering if we could start over... as friends... I would give it all away... the villainous lifestyle, the working for Doctor Drakken, everything if it meant that you would be with me... I guess what I'm saying is if you're my reason for giving up everything I've known and starting over... **

**Call me if you're interested... 784-555-6478.**

**~Shego**

"Is she serious?" Kim asked herself as she stared at the last line. She sat there for almost five minutes before sighing and putting the letter down. "I need to get a drink of water..."

She stood and walked downstairs to the kitchen but stopped as she reached the door.

"Are you sure?" She heard her father say.

"Yes." Her mother said. "It was one of Drew's henchmen. You know that he always goes for the red suits when he hires them."

"Yeah," He said. "And he was bringing Kimmie-cub a letter?"

"Yes."

"Who from?"

"I didn't ask and he didn't say." She said. "I'm going to ask Kimmie when I see her next..."

"Don't." He said.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"If she wants to tell us, she'll open up to us. She should know that we're interested and if she thinks that it's something that she should share with us, I'm sure she will." James said. "Besides, if it's something personal then I don't think it's really something that we should be asking about."

"All right, honey... I trust you on this..." Ann said and Kim walked into the room.

"Kimmie-cub!" James said, turning to the girl.

"Hey, daddy..." Kim said, walking into the room and over to the cabinet.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked, concerned at her depressed tone.

"Nothing..." She said and grabbed a glass. "I've just got something on my mind and it's... well... kinda personal..."

"That's all right, honey..." James said. "If you want to talk, we're here to listen."

"Thanks..." Kim said then filled the glass and walked back upstairs to her room. As she walked in, she glanced at the paper and one line stood out to her...

**Call me if you're interested... 784-555-6478.**

'Did she want to make the call? Was she ready to make that step? And what would happen afterward?' She wondered. 'There's only one way to find out...'

She walked over to the phone, lifted it from the cradle, and dialed the number. Moments later, she heard a click and then a voice.

"Hello?" Shego said.

"It's me..." Kim said.

"Kimmie..." Shego said almost as a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that you called."

"I was torn on calling you but eventually I decided that if I never called, I would regret it..."

"I promise you that you won't regret this..." Shego said. "I promise..."

THE END...

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know it's short but that's just how it came out. It's really a song-fic that I thought of while listening to 'The Reason' by Hoobastank but never got around to writing and so I guess that's my justification for its length. Thanks for reading and please review!

TK


End file.
